Rhythm Emotion
by R-Chan
Summary: A strange girl appears one day, knowing only her name, Tsukino Usagi. Lost and confused in this new place she's helpless until that strange boy appears...RnR please!


Um, this is my first fic...So please be gentle with me. I really love a good romance story so...I decided to try my hand at it...But I'm not sure if I'm all that great at writing, so, please review...?  
  
Disclaimer: GW doesn't belong to me, and it has so many damn add-ons and OAVs I've forgotten who the original damn owner is, so I'm just gonna say Sunrise. They own everything else anyways. And BSSM doesn't either; it belongs to the great Takeuchi Naoko.  
  
Note:  
  
Oh yes, and for the BSSM part, it takes place right after they meet Cauldron Guardian and they're seeds are traveling to the 30th century. And yes, I relise that it's very incorrect in some places, so feel free to flame me.  
  
'Rhythm Emotion'  
  
By—R-Chan  
  
...This peace. I'm so happy, there's no sailor wars. No Queen Metalia, no Death Phantom, no Pharoh 9, no Nephernia and no Chaos. And Galaxia. Oh, Galaxia, I wish I could weep for you. This is Chaos' entire fault. If only...  
  
A bright light neared the traveling seed, closer and closer it came, a great sound of thunder roaring came. The noise and brightness becoming more and more prodigious as it neared the peaceful seed. The light and roaring had gotten to a point that a simple mortal would have been destroyed. But it was obviously not the seed of a human. It was the brightest seed of the entire galaxy. The light enveloped the seed, ripping it from its peaceful slumber. The light forced the to change. And change it did, into the body of a young girl with cornflower coloured hair in two odango. It's eyes slowly opened revealing a twin pair of sapphire blue orbs. The girl was nude, just as she had been when she sacrificed herself to the Cauldron, but slowly the light and airy clothing she had worn within the Cauldron formed upon her body. She uncurled her body, and floated in that shimmering light, her eyes wide with fear, they watered slightly. This wasn't where she was supposed to be. It wasn't the 30th century.  
  
Those sparkling blues looked down at a small little blue planet that was underneath her, and then to what seemed to be a space station that was quite close to her. Those orbs widened, quivering slightly. She didn't reconise any of this. She knew that planet was earth, but, what was that station? She was still surrounded by that shimmering light, but it was slowly beginning to fade, as was the much-needed oxygen within it. She noticed this almost immediately, and began panicking. Her head began spinning, and darkness consumed the angelic-like girl. But before she fell into unconsciousness, she murmured softly, "Senshi...tenshi...Mamo- ...Chan..."  
  
She fainted, and her body, still with a slight ring of light about her, her body was falling towards the space station. Of course the only reason her body wasn't floating about aimlessly was because of the mysterious golden light that surrounded her body, and her aura.  
  
~*~  
  
He looked up at the sky from earth, what was that light? It wasn't the light of an explosion; it was almost like some holy light. The boy sighed and shook his head; no it was an explosion. He looked away from the glorious night sky, and continued walking to the station where he was to catch a flight to space. The young Prussian eyed boy looked about, and continued this masquerade of pretending to be a normal young boy who was taking a trip to see Grandmother.  
  
He made it to the station, and boarded his flight. He sat ridged in his seat, staring blankly at the seat in front of him. His mind, no matter how hard he tried, kept wandering back to that flash. And now that he thought of it, he thought he even saw a girl, even though it was thousands of miles away from where he saw, he almost could of sworn there was a girl in that light. He shut his eyes, and took a deep breath, clearing his mind to a blank. He refused to let anything like that disturb him.  
  
The pilot announced they were taking off, and sure enough the shuttle took off, soaring into the night sky. He moved his head slightly, and looked out the window. This was peaceful, and for one of the few times the boy's mind was at peace. He took in a deep intake of breath, and let it out slowly. Peace. Serenity. Calm. His eyes were still wide open, even though his mind was resting. He never let anyone see him sleeping and know he was sleeping.  
  
His mind fell upon that light again, and in his dream he saw a beautiful girl, long shimmering hair...bright eyes. But, she looked so sad. Why was she so sad? The girl looked at him from the corner of her eye, and those faintly painted lips moved.  
  
He was pulled out of his restful state of mind to discover they had landed at last at the colony. His dream was forgotten by now. He slowly stood up, and exited the aircraft before the other passengers did. He looked about, and saw a large crowd of jeering men who were surrounding something. His eyes narrowed a bit, and he went over to where they were, he couldn't help but wonder what they found so amusing. He looked over the shoulders of some men to see a young girl dressed in a strange, light and slightly transparent dress of some sort. The men were whistling and hooting at her while she was looking about wildly with scared eyes. She tried to get out from the circle, but it was useless, they weren't letting her out. She looked about pleading among the crowd. His eyes narrowed in disgust of how they were treating the girl. He pushed past the crowd and grabbed the girl's hand saying just loud enough for the others to hear, "Sister, so there you are. I've been wondering where you've been."  
  
The girl looked up at him, a confused look crossed her face. She wasn't his sister, but they men seemed to be leaving her alone now. She looked up, trying to see the face of her rescuer, but all she saw was his back. She stumbled a bit, but his hand held onto her, not letting her fall. She blinked a bit, this was like a dream. Her mind racing, where was she? And who was this strange boy?  
  
"Hurry up!" He said, leading her far from the place where she had been found. He stopped and let go of her hand, turning to leave.  
  
"W...wait," she called out in a shaking voice before he left, "Wh...who are you?" Her voice hopeful sounding and filled with child-like innocence. Those soft and pretty blue orbs looking inquiringly at his back.  
  
He stopped, and turned to look at her, "Yui Hiirou...That's all you need to know." His voice low, so much like a boy she once knew, she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm, Tsukino Usagi, but that's all I know. Could you tell me where I am?" She looked into his eyes, so deep. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle slightly just looking into those deep fathomless Prussian orbs.  
  
"You're in Colony L1, now leave me alone..." He said, and walked off slowly, leaving Usagi to reckon with herself.  
  
She blinked those orbs slightly, and spoke softly to herself, "Colony...L1? Where's that?" She looked about slowly, "I know I'm Usagi...but, why is it that's all I can remember?" She thought deeply, "I remember a woman in gold, and something else...a very small woman in white. Galaxia and...Cal...dron Guardian, but there were others there too. Why can't I remember their names? They were so close to me..." She shut those orbs slowly. And moved her hands to her chest, and clasped them together there, trying to remember. She leaned against the wall, and sighed sadly. She might as well try to make the best of this situation. She straightened, and looked about slowly. She needed a place to stay, different clothing but for all of this, she needed money, which she didn't have. She began walking away from the station, in search of a job, and a place to live.  
  
Usagi wandered the streets aimlessly, she couldn't cook, sew, she didn't like reading...she really didn't have anywhere to work. She sighed, she really needed to get into a different outfit, her airy dress was too light. She sighed sadly, and looked about. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her from behind, holding her mouth shut, Usagi's eyes widened, she was being mugged. She didn't even bother struggling, she knew the mugger wouldn't find anything, but it was after he or she discovered that she was without money what she was worried about.  
  
The mugger discovered she was without anything, he quickly pulled out a gun and held it to her head, he didn't want her tell the authorities, even if it was a simple mugging. The girl's eyes widened a bit, but she still remained calm, and then, without warning, she turned, kicking him sharply in the jaw. The gun flew into the air, and Usagi grabbed it, holding it with a shaking hand at the mugger. She was gasping slightly from the rush of her action, what she had done just seemed so natural, she felt like this mugger wasn't a problem. Like she had battled worse things before. She blinked, seeing the mugger emptying his pockets, handing her all sorts of jewels and money.  
  
She took all of it, and raced to the police station, pocketing the gun. She walked up to the chief of police, "I found these jewels and all this money on the street, has anyone put anything up for them?" She wasn't going to keep the jewelry, or the money, that would be stealing.  
  
The police chief looked at her, "No, nobody has put anything up for the money or anything," he paused, "So, you may keep it." The chief grinned, "Looks like it's your lucky day, kid."  
  
Usagi grinned brightly and bowed slightly, "Arigatou!" She turned and ran out, smiling blissfully. She had enough money to get an apartment and some clothing! This was wonderful! She skipped down the sidewalks of the colony, laughing in joy. She was teeming with so much happiness, she never even noticed she was about to run into.  
  
Wham! The blonde-headed girl ran right into him, he stumbled back a bit, and looked at the girl. It was her! The girl from earlier that day! She fell over, and began rubbing her head gingerly, "Oi! Ja-ku!" She stood up, and began yelling a stream of insults at him; this was quite the different girl from earlier. His eyes widened a bit in amazement, how could one girl make so much noise? "Hey!! What are you staring at? Hello?! Are you listening to me?" She waved her arms about; she was making to much commotion. The boy whipped out his gun, and held it to her head, clicking it off the safety.  
  
"Shut up," he muttered into her ear, "And I won't shoot." Usagi silenced at once as he led her away from the congested streets. She knew that she could very easily pull the same move that she did on the mugger, but for some reason she knew that this boy was much stronger than any mugger and wasn't afraid to shoot like the mugger was. Her shiny blue eyes were wide, who was this boy? And where was he taking her? His hands felt familiar, large and square...like...whose hand was it like? She couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She whined, the girl didn't like being dragged along like this, it hurt her arm. She sniffled a bit, and pulled on his arm, trying to make him stop, but he didn't. "Oi! Baka, stop! We're away from people now!" The girl tugged sharply, and her let go, causing her to fall over. She sniffled slightly, but didn't cry as she would have in other days, she had grown up a lot those past years, you know.  
  
He turned and stared at her with hard eyes, "Who are you...really? I have a feeling you're not just a tourist. And what about that thing at the station?" He took a step forward, "Tell me who you are! Really!"  
  
Usagi cringed a bit, and looked up at him with one eye. "I...I don't remember. All I know is that my name is Tsukino Usagi! And that thing at the station, I don't know...some people found me outside and took me in, and then the men came and started making fun of the way I dressed and saying terrible things to me." She looked down; her face flushed deep red, remembering what they had said to her.  
  
He did the smallest of double takes, "Excuse me, outside? That would mean you were floating in...Space! Without oxygen!" The girl was lying, because if her story were true she would be dead, unless of course, she was some sort of super-human. But those things weren't real, right?  
  
She nodded slightly, "Hai...But what about you! What's your name?" She stood up slowly, and looked him dead in the eye.  
  
So old, he thought, her eyes say she's hundreds of eyes older than I, and that she's seen more battles too...but her body show's no sign of age beyond mine. He narrowed his eyes, and looked away from her, "I'm Yui Hiirou...and that is all you need to know." The boy turned, and raced off, leaving Usagi alone to struggle with her own puzzles.  
  
"Nani...? Oi! Wait...wait!" She called after him, trying to catch up with him, but he was too fast. "Oooh...If only I had wings! Then I would be able to catch up, no problem!" She scowled, and started walking off towards the nearest shop. "But he is kinda cute..." She giggled brightly, her face flushing at the very idea. But then, something caught her eye, a rung on her left hand. A very pretty ring, a soft rose-coloured pearl heart with perfect diamonds about it, "Who...gave this to me?" She stood there, her eyes widened slightly, gawking at the ring. This ring had to have given by some one very special, but if they were so special...why could she not remember. "Naze? Naze..."  
  
  
  
_____  
  
End the first chapter of what might become a full story. This is just a test, to see how people react to my crappy crossovers. And who knows, if I get enough reviews I'll write more! ^^ 


End file.
